Danny Phantom: Spirit Avenger
by PurpleDragon44
Summary: During a battle with Skulker, Danny is thrown into the air, only to land in the SHIELD helicarrier. Starts one month before Avengers, no Phantom Planet.
1. The Helicarrier

So, this is only my second fanfic. I don't always get the time to write that I would like, so updates WILL be sporadic. However, because this idea has been bouncing around my head since June, and it won't go away, I won't be dropping the story. I'm sorry if it seems a bit dry, if you have some suggestions about how to make the story better please leave a (nice) comment and I will try to improve.

PLEASE READ THIS: This blurb just explains the context of the fic. It starts up about a month before Avengers does. Phantom Planet never happened, and Danny is fifteen at this point. His powers are all the same (ecto-blasts, freeze rays, super strength/speed and what I interpret to be fast healing). I own neither Danny Phantom nor the Avengers. Enjoy!

* * *

Skulker was after him, once again, this time testing some new sort of net. The fact that he'd had to fly around town, dodging Skulker's energy blasts, shots of goo, tranquilizer darts, and of course, the net, had kept Danny from being able to get the head off of Skulker's armor and suck him into the Fenton Thermos.

"Give up yet, ya tin can?" Danny taunted, corkscrewing around a shot that had come too close for comfort.

Skulker roared. "WHELP! I will have your pelt for my mantle; now hold still and your death will be quick."

Charging upwards after the young ghost, Skulker managed to get in a surprise hit, blasting Danny in the chest with an ecto-cannon. Danny flew through the air, somersaulting backwards through the clouds and instinctively going intangible in case an airplane was passing overhead.

He felt his body slip through a thick wall of metal and let his intangibility go a split second later, knowing that if he had gone through a jet there wouldn't be any others close by. Milliseconds afterwards, his back slammed into another wall of metal, leaving a Danny-shaped dent in the material.

Dazed, he stayed down for a moment, feeling for injuries. The stabbing pain in his chest when he inhaled meant broken ribs; his body was most likely scraped and bruised, but those would disappear in minutes with his accelerated healing. Other than that, he felt fine.

Gingerly getting himself to his feet, he prepared himself for Skulker's next line of attack, paying no attention to his current whereabouts.

"You cannot escape me, Ghost-Child."

Whipping his head around to see the source of the noise, Danny saw Skulker phase through the wall he had just come through. A high whining noise told him that he was about to fire the cannon again.

Before Skulker could react, Danny lunged forward and hit the suit's chin with an ecto-charged uppercut, making the head swing up on its hinges and expose its master. Quickly, he grabbed and uncapped the thermos that was strapped across his back and trapped the tiny ecto-blob inside.

"Better luck next time," he said to nobody in particular, chuckling inwardly. This was probably the thirtieth time he'd fought Skulker since getting his powers, and Danny never failed to get away from the metal monster and his disturbing desire to have his pelt on his wall.

Turning, he looked at where he had landed.

When he had felt himself phase through metal, he'd assumed that it was a plane, and that he had passed through it so quickly that he didn't feel himself go through the cabin. In reality, he'd never actually phased out, because the place was huge. Huge, however, was an understatement. It was the biggest aircraft Danny had ever seen. There were doors and hallways leading away from the spacious main room he currently occupied, and out the enormous glass window he could see what looked like a parking lot for planes of all shapes and sizes, with gargantuan rotors framing the asphalt. The outline of the entire thing had to be larger than ten football fields put together, and Danny was sure that there were multiple floors to the craft.

Looking around some more, he realized that there were more than fifty computers at the rows of desks in front of him, each with a person sitting in front of it. Directly in front of him was a large round table, with more people sitting around it.

All of them were staring at Danny.

* * *

Their expressions varied, and a mixture of confused, shocked, angry, and scared faces swam into Danny's view. The staring went on from seconds into minutes with nobody knowing what to do, until a red-haired woman gained her composure, whipped a gun out of nowhere, and pointed it at him with her finger on the trigger.

"Talk. Now."

Her voice was forceful and steady, and seemed to draw the others out of their shock. Several more guns were pointed at Danny, and for a few seconds the room was silent save for the clicking of the guns' safeties being turned off.

"Uh, hi?" Danny said sheepishly grinning confusedly and slowly raising his hands so that his palms were facing the group in the universal 'don't shoot me' position. Noticing that all the guns were ordinary ones that fired lead instead of ectoplasm, Danny turned intangible in case the group was as trigger-happy as the Guys in White. Speaking again, he asked "so, who are you guys?"

A tall, dark-skinned man in a black overcoat and an eye patch spoke. "That's none of your concern right now, is it? Now, unless you want to be reduced to a fine mist," he spread his arms to gesture to the massive amount of firearms trained on Danny, "I'd suggest you tell us who _you _are."

Danny nervously rubbed the back of his neck. Even if he was intangible, if the bullets went through him they could ricochet and hit somebody solid. And the group definitely looked like they would fire if he turned invisible or flew away. He didn't want to have to fight humans, either, and definitely not with broken ribs. That left him with talking.

"I'm Danny Phantom, ghostly savior of Amity Park!" he said, slipping into his more confident Phantom persona.

"Ghosts?" the man asked dryly, "You mean walk through walls, floating, spirit of a dead person _ghosts?_" He looked torn between amusement, and annoyance, and clearly did not believe the short introduction provided.

"Well, it's a lot more complex than that. You see, depending of their level of power, not all ghosts can walk through walls or float, and some of them were never even alive. Sometimes stray ectoplasm just gathers and forms creatures, so they're not all spirits of the dead."

Danny's longer explanation caused the room to be silent once more. Most of the people (Danny wondered what exactly they were doing in a gigantic flying building) just stared in disbelief. Taking this as his chance to leave, he grabbed Skulker's empty suit, phased through the floor, and flew off without looking back at the unfamiliar aircraft.

He flew through the clouds intangibly to cut down on wind resistance until he found a nice spot over water to destroy the suit. If he didn't trash the thing, Skulker would get it back and be hunting him within the week. Freezing it solid, Danny tossed Skulker's armor into the air and fired an ecto-beam at it, shattering the brittle metal. The pieces rained down like confetti and sank in the lake.

Satisfied, Danny flew back to Amity Park and into his room so that he could deal with his broken ribs. He had figured out long ago that broken bones could be set by concentrating on turning his skin invisible and intangible, and then re-arranging the pieces. Somehow, his organs would stay together rather than falling out of him, which he didn't ponder too much and simply accepted as a useful fact. Once set, his bones would heal within a couple minutes, and be back to normal within the hour.

After patching up his broken ribs, Danny did one last loop around Amity looking for stray ghosts. Finding none, he released an angry Skulker into the Ghost Zone and turned in for the night, glad that it was Friday and he could catch up on homework and sleep the next day.

* * *

The second that the self-proclaimed ghost had disappeared along with the suit of armor from the Helicarrier, it had been chaos.

At first, there had been a lot of shouting and general confusion. Luckily, no guns were fired, but Nick Fury's anger posed a much bigger threat.

"ROMANOV!" he roared. If any other agent had been called this way, they would've wet themselves. Even Natasha was slightly shaken.

"Yes, sir?"

"I'm cancelling your mission in Russia. As of now, your mission is _that._" Fury gestured to the spot on the floor where Danny had disappeared through. "I want to know who he is, where he came from, if he's dangerous, who he associates with. Get me everything you can on him. If his cat throws up on the carpet, I want to hear about it. Understood?"

Natasha nodded. She had been looking forward to the mission in Russia, but this one sounded more difficult, and she liked a challenge.

"Sir! I've got search results on the name the creature provided!" One of the many faceless SHIELD researchers was gesturing for Fury and Natasha to look at his monitor. As it turned out, the creature was telling the truth. The pictures matched up, and all of the online newspaper articles came from the town of Amity Park. There were even a couple fan sites romanticizing the ghost.

And all the articles coincided with Danny Phantom being the hero of Amity Park: there were pictures of him sucking ghosts into what looked like a thermos, pulling kids out of burning buildings, and even helping get cats out of trees. And article upon article detailed events that had not been photographed, like when Amity had been pulled into another dimension.

After reading all that the internet had to offer on the now heroic-seeming ghost, it was decided: Natasha was to find and observe Phantom, and if he was worthy, invite him to the Avengers Initiative.


	2. Arriving in Amity

I would like to take this space to thank all you lovely people who have read, commented, or favorite this fic. It makes me feel so warm and fuzzy inside to see reviews. :) You people are wonderful . Now, on to the story! *I own nothing*

* * *

Natasha sat quietly in the backseat of the jet, mentally going over what she needed to do. In order to get the full picture for this "Danny Phantom", she had to interview people around the town.

That would be the easy part. She had already made appointments with the mayor, Vlad Masters, and resident ghost hunters Jack and Maddie Fenton, posing as an author doing research for a novel. She'd also decided to go to the high school and talk to some teenagers, and the senior center so that she had pretty much all ages covered. Then, she would have to somehow convince Phantom to talk to her, which as she learned from the research would be more difficult. So far, Phantom had been able to elude reporters, civilians, private and government ghost hunters, other ghosts, and mobs of teenaged fans.

Looking over pictures from the newspapers, Natasha wondered how old Phantom was when he died, and how long ago that was. Physically, he looked no more than fifteen, and he had only been around Amity for a year and a half. However, sweeps of international databases that they had had Stark do showed that no missing or dead teenagers within the past five years looked like the ghost. Even when they took out skin tone, hair, and eye color as factors, there were only a few poor matches.

Natasha's thinking was interrupted by her phone. She flicked it open when she saw that it was Director Fury.

"Romanov here"

"Agent Romanov, we have a partial match on the facial recognition software. But there's a problem. The kid's alive. After databases of dead people failed, Stark started looking in any place that would have pictures of teens. There's a seventy percent match for a kid named Danny Fenton in the Amity Park yearbook. It looks like he's the son of the ghost hunters, so it shouldn't be too hard to talk to him. I doubt that the kid's a ghost, but we need to be sure."

"Will do. I'll observe him if it looks like anything's going on." Natasha felt the jet angling downward. "We're landing now. I'll send a report as soon as I find anything." Snapping her phone shut, she stowed it in her suit. This just got more and more interesting.

* * *

Stepping into the airport, Natasha quickly found her way to a taxi. Hailing it, she threw her suitcase and duffle bag in the backseat before climbing in after it. Instructing the driver to take her to a hotel in Amity Park, she sat back in the cab and watched the scenery go by as she was driven from Chicago to Amity Park.

Reaching the outskirts of Amity, Natasha could see various billboards advertising life in the city, stating things such as "A nice place to live" and "Life is good". Several of the billboards had holes burnt or punched through them, ruining their effect. Some of the roads and buildings also had damage, with construction workers diligently filling in small craters, rebuilding walls, and painting over burnt spots. Natasha made a mental note to interview a few construction workers as well.

Arriving at what seemed like the only hotel in the entire city, Natasha gathered her things and stepped out, slipping the driver his pay. When she walked into the hotel, the young woman running the desk started.

"Checking in?" she asked, with more than a hint of incredulity in her voice.

"Yes, room for one please."

"You sure? You don't look like the normal type to stay in Amity." The woman looked Natasha up and down, taking in the black slacks, blouse, and heels that she had changed into.

"Yes, I'm sure. What types do you normally get?"

The woman quickly looked both ways, her straight brown hair bobbing around her head as she did so. " Weirdos, mostly. Supernatural enthusiasts, ghost hunters, the like. Nobody _normal_," she half-whispered, as if scared to offend any visitors in the empty lobby. With a disbelieving look, she handed Natasha her key and directed her to her room.

* * *

It was ridiculously easy for Natasha to find the Fenton's residence for her interview. Besides the fact that it was two or three stories taller than any of its surrounding buildings, it also had the word "Fenton" hanging from it in big, glowing letters.

Ringing the doorbell, she heard a muffled shout of "GHOST!" from inside, followed by running footsteps. The door was thrown open to reveal one of the largest men Natasha had ever seen, clad entirely in orange spandex and wielding an odd silver and green weapon. The weapon looked somewhat like a gun with an oversized barrel, and no place to load bullets. It began emitting a high pitched whining noise. Natasha tensed to knock it out of the gigantic orange man's hands, but a woman's voice inside caused him to lower it.

"Jack! What have I told you about shooting people just for ringing the doorbell?!"

He turned to face the inside of the house, yelling, "But Mads, all the ecto blasters do on humans is make a gooey mess! And besides, what if she was a ghost?" At the end of his sentence, his voice had a hint of a child-like whine to it, as if his favorite activity had just been placed off-limits.

Natasha could see a woman's figure approaching, though she couldn't make out any facial details due to the teal hazmat suit, hood, and orange goggles obscuring her face and body. Looking at Natasha, she asked "Would you be Natalie Miller?"

Nodding at the name she had given to the Ghost hunters via e-mail, Natasha held out her hand. The woman took it and shook, pulling her hood back from her face to reveal her bobbed auburn hair and violet eyes. "I'm Maddie, and this is my husband Jack. Won't you come in and have some tea and cookies?"

"Yes, please." Natasha smiled. The couple seemed odd, but likeable enough. She followed them into a room furnished with purple sofas and sat. While Maddie went to get tea, Jack sat across from her and asked rather loudly, "So, Natalie, what kind of book are you writing?"

"It's an account of the most haunted places in the world. Seeing as how Amity Park has so many ghostly interactions, I felt obligated to come and take a look myself."

"Well, you've come to the right place," Maddie said, stepping into the room with a tray of food. "Amity's probably the most haunted city in North America. And we're the leading experts on its ghosts." Pride seeped into her voice, and she beamed at Natasha as she placed the tray on the coffee table and seated herself next to her husband.

"What kinds of ghosts do you get around here?" Natasha asked, flipping out a small notebook and poising a pen to write. It might seem odd if she went straight to asking about Danny Phantom; she had to keep up her charade of being an author.

"Mostly harmless ecto-creatures that most likely were never alive. Those are easy enough to handle. Some of the others are more complex beings, though. They have humanoid bodies, and are capable of thinking, judgment, and reasoning. All of them can manipulate physical objects, and some can do even more." As Maddie explained, Natasha scribbled notes in her notebook. Even if she only had to research one ghost in particular, more information about ghosts in general would be helpful. Maddie was about to explain more, but was interrupted by her husband.

"Yeah! Like that Phantom punk!" Natasha's ears hurt; he seemed incapable of saying anything without yelling.

Feigning ignorance, she asked, "Phantom?"

Jack began to rant. "Yeah, the ghost boy! He showed up in town a year and a half ago, and he's been nothing but a nuisance. Most of the time, he's not evil, but you never can tell with ghosts! And he's always chasing off other ghosts, so we can't research them! AND he's refused to let us study him!" He pouted like an extremely overgrown child, crossing his arms and looking angrily away.

His wife piped in, "Most of the town seems to approve of him, which is why we can't take action and eliminate him, but WE know that he's up to no good. Ghosts never do anything without an ulterior motive. And he still hasn't given us good explanations about the robberies and the incident with the mayor. Can you imagine? A ghost, the victim of mind control and framing. Ppht, give me a break" Maddie too crossed her arms and pouted, though visibly less than her husband. It seemed that Phantom was a bit of a sore spot for them.

Of course, Natasha already knew about the robberies and the supposed kidnapping of the mayor. But close scrutiny of videos of the events showed that in both events, something was... off somehow. In the robbery videos, Phantom moved differently than usual. His tone of voice had changed as well, and his eyes shone red instead of green. As for the kidnapping, the mayor's cries for help were stilted, and the ghost seemed to be struggling to get free of his grip.

After asking a few more less related questions about ghosts, Natasha thanked the couple and left. She wasn't very surprised that the two had shown hatred for the ghost. They _were_ ghost hunters. Walking toward the school to interview students coming from their classes, she saw a small, pale, black-haired boy running from a tall, muscular blonde-haired boy.

"FENTON!"

"Gah!"

_So this must be the Fenton's son with the partial face match_, Natasha thought to herself. She watched as he leapt aside into an alley, hiding behind two trashcans. The blonde boy skidded to a stop and searched the alley for the boy, but couldn't find him. He left, grumbling to himself.

Turning to take one last look at Fenton Works, Natasha saw the same black-haired boy from the alley slipping into the house.

Strange. She was sure that the alley was a dead-end, and she hadn't seen the kid leave. Where did he get out from?

Pondering this, Natasha continued to walk towards Casper High.

* * *

There's not as much action or plot development as I'd have liked to have, but this chapter is (grrr) necessary. I'm sorry to say that the next one may be like this too, however I will try to skip the interviews a bit to get to the action. Until next time! -PD44

*added 10-1-12: It has recently come to my attention that there is already a DP/Avengers crossover titled "Ghostly Avenger" (it's under Earth's Mightiest Heroes). Because their story came first, I have temporarily re-named my story to something somewhat less awesome. If anyone has any ideas for a better name, feel free to comment. If I like your title, I'll re-re-name the story.


	3. Interviews

Hey everyone, sorry this took a while. For anyone who didn't see the note that I added to the last chapter, I found out that there is already a Danny Phantom/Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes crossovers named "Ghostly Avenger". I have changed the name of my fic, but if anyone has any suggestions for a better title, comment. If I like your title, I'll change the name again.

* * *

The interviews with the students of Amity Park had been fairly predictable; the youth of the town admired and looked up to Danny Phantom. Some of the kids' enthusiasms were borderline _creepy _though, considering any sort of relationship between a living person and the ghost was, in Natasha's book, necrophilia.

The next day's mayoral interview had surprised Natasha, though. She had expected to hear glowing praise to the ghost boy for saving the town from ectoplasmic entities and helping at house fires and the like, but instead she got a clipped, professional statement saying that the ghost was an "asset to Amity Park" and that he "showed upstanding morals and great potential". Mayor Masters offered no information of his own, and Natasha could detect notes of well-concealed bitterness and anger in his voice. She wondered if he, like then Fentons, had a grudge against the town's favorite ghost.

Interviewing the elderly was the easiest, by far. It seemed that everyone in the senior center had their own two cents to chip in about how Danny Phantom was the only good young person in the entire town, and the rest of the teens were moral-less slackers who had no respect for their elders. Natasha had to make half a dozen excuses and feign deafness just to get out of the building before dark.

On her way back to the hotel, the agent talked to a group of construction workers heading toward a bar after a hard days' work. Not one of them complained about the ghost's activities, and several were even thankful for all the jobs the ghost fights created.

It seemed that the only three people in the town who disliked Phantom were the Fentons and the mayor.

Continuing on her way back to the hotel, Natasha kept her eye trained for danger. Amity was a nice place to live, but after dark was when the ghosts generally came out. And as highly capable she was at defending herself from attackers, Natasha had never fought a ghost. They were uncharted territory, like the Hulk, and uncharted territory was the only thing that could frighten her.

Scanning the dusky purple sky, she saw flashes of green and pink light. Swallowing any traces of fear, Natasha began to sprint toward the lights. The sound of crashes assaulted her ears more and more the closer she got. By the time she was close enough to make out two flying figures, the street was a cacophony of screaming civilians, shouts from the ghosts, punches and kicks being landed, glass breaking, and stone being smashed. The air smelled of singed hair, wood, and bricks, as well as a sharp acrid smell that Natasha couldn't place.

Getting even closer, the agent saw that one of the ghosts was Phantom; the other was blue-skinned and red-eyed, clad in a white suit and cape with black hair spiked up to resemble horns. This entire strange ensemble was topped off by vampire fangs and black gloves.

The strange ghost's appearance made Natasha want to laugh, but only for a moment. Then she saw Phantom get blasted hard in the chest and into the ground, making a small crater like many of the ones she had seen around the town.

Instantly, she knew that this one was a threat. In all the videos she had seen of the ghost's fights, he was the one blasting ghosts into craters, and not the other way around.

Surveying the streets around her again, Natasha saw what looked like a cross between an RV, a tank, and an arsenal of ghost-hunting weapons. The vehicle swerved around fleeing citizens and falling rubble, fishtailing to a stop directly under the fight.

A familiar jumpsuit-clad pair leapt out of the RV-tank, sporting silver and green weapons.

Seeing these reminded Natasha of her personal arsenal, stowed away on her person. The numerous guns and knives that she had would be of no use, but she had managed to swipe one of Jack and Maddie's inventions that resembled a modified pistol during her interview yesterday.

Remembering what Jack had said about the weapons making a gooey mess, Natasha pulled out several small throwing knives and shot them with the ecto-gun. They were instantly covered in a glowing, acid-green substance that dripped on her hands and the ground and gave off the same acrid smell that surrounded her. She threw them at the battling ghosts; however, they moved faster than any human she had ever battled. The blue vampire was hit in the leg by one knife, and his arms were grazed by two others. He looked slightly panicked at the sight of his wounds, and to Natasha's relief, he snatched the end of his cape, twirled it around himself and disappeared.

Looking back to Phantom, Natasha's feelings of relief disappeared; one of the knives that had missed the other ghost was lodged deep in his shoulder, and the ghost boy was oozing ectoplasm from the wound. He looked around in shock for a moment, seeming to size up the situation, before he disappeared from sight.

"Natalie!" the voice of Jack Fenton boomed in the sudden quiet, "Where'd you learn to throw knives like that? You actually hit the ghost boy! Mads and I have been trying to do that ever since the punk showed up!"

Maddie joined in, her voice slightly accusing, "And where did you get that ecto-blaster? I don't remember giving you one."

Looking around at the damaged city block, Jack said "Now, Maddie, Natalie may have taken one of the blasters when we weren't looking, but anyone who can hit the ghost punk like that deserves to have one, in my book."

Smiling, Maddie replied. "I guess you're right. Ms. Miller, you may keep the blaster, on two conditions. First, you must _never take another piece of my equipment again!_" Natasha nodded, composing herself to look appropriately frightened and abashed by the angry woman's tone.

"Secondly, you have to come over our house for tea and cookies tomorrow and tell us where you learned to think on your feet like that. Nobody's ever thought of smearing their normal weapons in the blaster's weaponized ectoplasm and then using them against ghosts. That was genius!"

Natasha nodded to the second as well. "What time do you want me to come over?"

"Drop by at around three tomorrow afternoon, alright?"

"Okay, I'll see you then." Natasha began to walk back toward her hotel.

* * *

His shoulder was killing him. The sharp, stabbing pain had given way to a persistent and violent throbbing that kept to the rhythm of his accelerated heartbeat.

If the knife were normal, he would've pulled it out by now. The huge cut left behind would have closed in minutes, and the scar would have faded by the next morning.

The fact that the entire thing was coated in weaponized ectoplasm kept Danny's shoulder from healing at its normal superhuman rate. Ectoplasm still dripped from his shoulder onto his jumpsuit, which was now saturated in it from his elbow to his neck.

Danny flew toward Sam's house; the sheer size of the mansion meant that there were plenty of places for him to hide from her parents, and she had been stowing away medical supplies ever since he had become a ghost. By now, Sam could run a small emergency room for several days with all the supplies that she had, and she always had enough to treat Danny.

Phasing his head through her bedroom wall, Danny saw that she was reading at her desk. He slipped the rest of his body through and landed softly on her plush purple carpet.

"Sam."

Her head snapped up. Danny only used that soft yet hoarse tone when something was wrong. Sam's eyes were immediately drawn to the bright green covering Danny's upper arm and torso.

"Danny! What happened?!" Springing up, she ran to her closet and pulled out one of her many stashes of medical supplies. She spread a small tarp on the floor, and motioned for Danny to stand on it.

"I got into a fight with Plasmius." He phased his suit off of his upper body, giving Sam a good look at the wound. It had mostly stopped bleeding, but looked red and swollen under the ectoplasm.

"Uh huh. And since when does Plasmius use throwing knives?"

"He doesn't. Remember that redheaded lady, the author interviewing kids at school today?"

Sam nodded, focusing on cleaning the wound.

"She did this. She was aiming for Plasmius, and she got him, but one of the knives that she threw hit me. I don't know if she was aiming for me too, but she had one of my parents' ecto-blasters. Everyone else who's asked her for one has been turned down, because they don't hate me. They would only give her one if they thought that she was against me."

Sam remained focused on Danny's shoulder. "Hold still. I'm going to pull it out now."

Danny gritted his teeth, and Sam removed the knife as gently as she could. It was placed on the tarp and forgotten as Sam began cleaning Danny's shoulder again.

Her brow furrowed as ectoplasm began to leak out again. "Why isn't it closing up faster? You usually would've healed at least a little by now." Worry tinged Sam's voice. The only reason she had always been able to treat all of Danny's wounds was partially because of his accelerated healing. If he didn't stop bleeding soon, he would need a transfusion, and half-ghost half-human blood was the one thing that her medical arsenal was missing.

"She used her ecto-blaster to ghost-proof the knives before she threw them." Danny said.

Sam was silent for several more minutes as she cleaned, stitched, and bandaged the wound. Wrapping medical tape around the bandages to secure them in place, she asked "Why were you fighting Plasmius in the first place? It's not like him to attack you without some kind of plan beforehand."

"I don't know. I think he was just frustrated with me, or something. Misplaced aggression and all that. He didn't try to give me the "come over to the dark side" speech or anything. He did sound like he was grumbling to himself about an interview, though. Maybe he was mad that he couldn't badmouth me to the press since most of the town finally likes me."

Sam began putting her medical kit away. "Sounds possible. You should lay low for a while though, in case he meant for you to get hurt and this is only phase one of some diabolical plot" the last two words were said in a mocking tone; none of Plasmius's plans ever worked, and the latest ones had been somewhat pathetic. "And anyway, your shoulder needs to rest. And I'm checking it after school tomorrow."

Danny pulled his jumpsuit on over the bandages. "Thanks, Sam. I don't know what I'd do without you." He phased through her wall again and began to fly home.

* * *

The next day, Natasha went over her notes from the interviews and began to write a report, including details about the fight she had witnessed the previous day. She stopped writing at the part where the interview with Phantom would have to be incorporated. She wasn't sure how exactly she could secure an interview with him, especially since she had accidentally hit him with a knife. She came up with a few feeble plans to lure Phantom to her, but she doubted any of them would work.

At two-forty five that afternoon, she began walking toward the Fenton's house.

* * *

Danny, Sam, and Tucker got out of school and began walking to Danny's house. They were still wondering about what Vlad could be planning, and what exactly the mysterious redheaded author had to do with it. The throwing knives were definitely suspicious. Stepping into his house, Danny saw that the author was sitting with his parents chatting.

"Danny!" his father boomed, "Have you met Natalie Miller? She's writing all about our town in her new book! It's about ghosts! And-"

Danny cut his father off before he could start blathering on about ghosts and fudge. "Yeah, that's great Dad. Sam, Tucker and I have a project to do, so we're just going up to my room. Bye!" The three ran upstairs to avoid further conversation.

Shutting the bedroom door behind them, Sam put her purple spider backpack on the floor and riffled around in it, retrieving bandages, antibiotic cream, and medical tape. Danny pulled his shirt off, and Sam began to unwrap the bandages from the previous night.

Tucker plopped himself down on Danny's bed, searching the internet with his PDA for advice on treating stab wounds. "How do you feel, dude?"

Danny winced as Sam began to clean his shoulder. "Better than last night, but still lousy." He lowered his voice. "Even after most of the weaponized ectoplasm was cleaned out, I'm still healing slowly. At this rate, it should take me a week to get better."

"Look on the bright side. You can use the scar to get some ladies. Just make up a story about wrestling bears in the woods or something." Tucker grinned behind the glow of his handheld computer.

"Tucker, you know Danny can't let anyone see that he's hurt. It would raise too much suspicion. Do you really think it's a good idea for people to know about this whole situation?" Sam pointed out.

"Yeah, I guess. But-"

Tucker's reply was cut off by Natalie Miller entering the room. "What situation?"

* * *

After their son had gotten home, Natasha remembered that she needed to interview him. Once she checked with Jack and Maddie, they both went off to the lab to work on their inventions, telling her to go up to his room to talk to him.

Pausing outside his door, she heard snatches of conversation.

"How… feel, dude?"

Danny's voice responded. "Better… still lousy… take me a week to get better."

The first voice said, "… scar to get some ladies…".

Natasha was worried now. Had the big blond kid finally caught Danny and taken revenge for him disappearing the other day?

A female voice chimed in now, "…can't let anyone know he's hurt… this whole situation?"

It sounded like the kid had gotten beaten up, and wasn't going to tell anyone about it. She needed to do something. Entering the room, she asked, "What situation?" Taking in the scene before her, she stopped.

Danny stood shirtless in the idle of the room, with the Goth girl he had walked in with dabbing at a huge cut on his shoulder and the nerdy African boy lounging on his bed, tapping away at some piece of technology. It looked like somebody unprofessional had given Danny stitches. At his feet were old bandages, balled up and covered in a substance that glowed acid-green. His cut was mostly red, but here and there were flecks of the same green.

Natasha stood there, for the first time in her career surprised by what she saw. The one thing that stuck in her mind was that Danny was hurt exactly where she had hit Phantom yesterday. The door slammed behind her. Waking herself from her shock, Natasha saw the Goth girl standing by the door, locking it.

She whirled to face Natasha, her black hair whipping around her face. In a cold, demanding voice that shouldn't be able to come from a teenage girl, she said, "What do you want with Danny?"


	4. Confessions

Because I've gotten several comments about it, I'd just like to say that there will be NO Danny/Sam and basically no romance whatsoever. I'm just awful at writing all that lovey gooey crap, and I have no interest in creating a story that makes me want to barf. The only exception to this is if there is something already there, like Tony/Pepper, and even then I'll probably just mention that they're together or something, nothing too detailed and definitely nothing explicit.

* * *

Natasha stared at the Goth girl as the tension mounted. Neither wanted to look away and give in to the other. Finally, the nerdy kid on the bed tactlessly broke the tension with a comment that sounded like it should have come from Stark.

"Are you guys gonna have a catfight? 'Cause if you are, I'm so recording it." He tapped something, and a small red light on his PDA began blinking. Sam and Natasha gave up staring at each other momentarily to glare at Tucker, who backed himself up into Danny's bed and tapped another button. The red blinking light disappeared, and Sam and Natasha turned back to face one another. Danny still stood, shirtless, with the stab wound exposed for all the world to see.

Natasha broke the mounting silence. "Mind telling me where you got that?" She asked, gesturing to Danny's shoulder.

Before he could even reply, the Goth cut him off. "Why's it any of your business? This doesn't concern you." She spat the words at the agent, her loyalty to her friend apparent in every word.

Masking her suspicion by feigning casualty, Natasha said, "Well, then, I'd better get your parents. After all, that looks like a stab wound to me. They'd better take you to the emergency room, get some doctors to-"

"No! Uh, I mean, no, that's not necessary," Danny jumped in, eyes wide with fear. "I'm fine. Really. Can hardly feel it. Besides, they're so busy, they can't take time away from their inventions for this. They could be close to a breakthrough."

Natasha was even more suspicious now. Not only did the kid seem to be leaking ectoplasm, he had a partial face match with Phantom, _and _he feared medical attention. Not to mention that he seemed pretty adept at lying through his teeth. She shook her head, reaching for the door. "No, you definitely need help. I'm going to tell your parents, and then if they're busy I will personally drive you to the emergency room." Her hand was inches from the knob.

"Fine! I'll tell you everything." Exasperation dripped from his voice.

"Danny!"

"Dude!"

His friends now sounded scared, too. Shock was evident on both their faces.

Danny began to talk. "It all began about a year and a half ago. I pissed off Dash Baxter, this football player, and he started picking on me. It's gotten worse over the year, and the other day I actually managed to avoid him. So, yesterday, he caught me after school and did this," he said, making a vague gesture toward himself. "If you ask my parents, or the school, they'll tell you I've been skipping classes, my grades have been dropping, and that I've seemed more nervous all since around that time. This is why."

He looked at his feet now. "I've been too ashamed to tell anyone. I thought I could handle it on my own, but I guess I can't."

It was a good performance, but Natasha's gut told her he was lying. The two friends were visibly more relaxed. And judging from how fast she had seen Danny run the other day, the big blond kid shouldn't have been able to catch him so easily. Not to mention the very obvious ectoplasm on the bandages. And the face match. Trying to flush him out of his comfort zone by mentioning medical aid, she said, "Well, then, you'd better get some blood tests, too. Who knows what might have been on whatever he stabbed you with, or what might have gotten in there over the past day. The doctors will need to test your blood for any abnormalities."

At this, most of the color drained from Danny's face, and the fear was back in his eyes. His friends looked concerned again. She had hit a nerve; there was something wrong with the kid's DNA, or his blood, and he didn't want anyone to find out. Now she needed to push him until he broke.

"Come on, let's go. You don't want to get an infection, do you? I'll call ahead to make sure they'll be able to see you." She flipped her phone out of her pocket and began dialing.

Danny spoke in a flat, toneless, defeated voice. "Stop."

Natasha paused. "Yes?"

"I didn't really get beat up," he began, in the same toneless defeated voice.

"So what really happened?"

"I'll tell you if you tell me about yourself."

Natasha paused inwardly, but snorted and said, "There's not much to tell. I grew up in central New Jersey. I graduated high school twelve years ago, and went to TCNJ as an English major. After that, I became an author, travelling around to research for my books, and here I am."

Danny looked pensive. "You're lying. No author would be able to fight ghosts like you did."

Now it was Natasha's turn to go on the defensive. No one had ever seen through her cover stories before, with the exception of Clint. "So I have a hobby. I throw knives for fun."

The Goth, who had been angrily silent for the past few minutes, finally exploded. "Then why do you keep them _hidden on your person?!_"

The nerd joined in. "Yeah, and how did you get an ecto-blaster? The Fentons only give them to people they know are serious about hunting ghosts!"

"Both were for protection" It was a weak lie, and she knew it. But it was all Natasha could come up with at the moment, given that she was still clinging to her story about being an author.

"From what, books?" Danny did the snorting this time, shooting Natasha a cheeky grin.

The room fell into silence once more; Natasha knew that she had to give up her charade, but she wanted Danny to give in first. That way it would still feel like she had won. Unfortunately, Danny seemed to be thinking the exact same thing. She caved.

"Fine. I'm not an author. I'm an agent. I'm researching Danny Phantom to see if his personality would be right for a special sort of team that my bosses are putting together." Natasha said all of this in a cold, impersonal voice. She was through trying to be persuasive and friendly. " Now, you tell me what really happened with your shoulder. A secret for a secret, right?"

* * *

"A secret for a secret right?"

At these words, Danny sighed. He knew that Natalie Miller, if that was her real name, had enough on him to know if he lied. He had no choice but to tell her the actual truth.

"It'd be easier to show you."

Her face guarded and cautious, the redheaded agent nodded.

"I'm goin' ghost!"

Saying his battle cry more out of habit than anything else, Danny turned ghost. The familiar and almost comforting rings of icy blue light materialized around his middle, travelling both up toward his face and down to his feet. His clothes were replaced by a black and white hazmat suit, his hair turned white, and he opened his eyes to reveal a bright ectoplasm-green. The entire transformation was completed when he rose a foot off the floor and floated there.

The agent stood there, taking in what she had just seen. She looked like she might have been surprised, but she hid it well. She seemed to be thinking hard about something, and a few seconds passed before she spoke.

"Danny Phantom?" She asked in a professional tone.

"Yeah," Danny said, nervous about what would come next.

She held her hand out. "Natasha Romanov, from SHIELD. I was going to ask you for an interview to determine your personality type, but from what I've observed from your human side, that won't be necessary. You will need to explain what exactly you are, though."

Danny shook her hand. "I'm a half-ghost. We're not sure how it happens, but it has something to do with being electrocuted by the ghost portal." After a second's thought he tacked on, "And don't tell my parents. I have no idea what they'd do if they found out about me."

Natasha nodded. Considering that they were professional ghost hunters, it was understandable that he wouldn't want them to know his alter-ego, even though it looked like he could take care of himself. And whatever he couldn't do, his friends seemed capable of. Eyeing the stitches on his shoulder, Natasha had to admit that they looked better than she had initially thought.

Thinking about the report she still had to write, she said, "Come by my hotel tomorrow. I'll be in all day writing my report. I need to ask you a few questions about your capabilities for the full report."

Danny looked unsure. "Who does this report go to? Is, er, SHIELD a private company?"

"No, it's aligned with the US Government." Natasha replied. It seemed that Danny would be compliant from this point on, which made her job much quicker and easier. Maybe she could take that mission in Russia after all.

At these words, Danny's face set. "No. I will not be some government agency's lab rat."

Natasha sighed. Nothing was ever easy.


	5. An Agreement

So this is a really short chapter on my part (it just felt done to me). School is really starting to get hectic, so I'll type whenever I can find the time, but I'm pretty busy. The good news is, my seasonal job will be over by November, so that should free up some time. For now, enjoy this little chapter!

* * *

The tension in the room was back. Natasha stared questioningly at Danny, while he glared stubbornly back.

Finally, he broke the silence. "Ms. Romanov, have you ever heard of the Guys in White?"

At this, Natasha almost burst into laughter. The Guys in White were all SHIELD wannabes and dorky, obsessive social rejects obsessed with ghosts. Nobody in the government took them seriously, and she doubted that any of the agents were competent enough to pose a threat to the weakest ghosts.

"Yes I have," she replied, humor evident in her voice. "And frankly, I don't think that you should be worried about them. Last I checked, they were all running around haunted houses with glowing green butterfly nets, wearing ridiculous white suits."

"Well, you haven't seen them recently then. They've been buying weapons off of my parents, and there are at least a dozen in Amity at all times. They've been improving, and if they get any better, they could be a threat to me," Danny said, dead serious. Natasha nodded as he spoke, her brow furrowing at the thought of her not knowing something about changes in the other government agency. She usually kept pretty close tabs on what the government did and when, but the fact that the Guys in White were a huge joke to everyone but themselves must have caused her to slip.

"And," Danny continued, "they just got Anti-Ecto legislation passed. Any federal, state, or local government that catches me or any other ghost has to turn us over to the Guys in White for experimentation. If they find out that I'm with SHIELD, or anyone else, they won't stop until I've been surrendered. They might not be the best or the brightest," Natasha snorted, "but they're determined. They never give up, no matter what."

Natasha thought. The Guys in White, even if they had gained _some_ status, were still a joke agency. They could never stand up to SHIELD, and she was sure that a word from someone as high us as Fury could fire any competent agents from the GIW.

"I think," she said slowly, "You're underestimating SHIELD. It's _the_ spy agency. Nobody is higher up. If you agreed to join, we could get you immunity from the Guys in White, and any other organizations that give you trouble. Even private agencies wouldn't be able to get their hands on you."

Danny looked pensive now, glancing to the Goth and the nerd. "Could I talk with my friends for a minute?"

Natasha nodded, stepping out of the room.

* * *

"Could I talk with my friends for a minute?" The SHIELD agent nodded, and then left Danny's room. He faced Sam and Tucker, reverting to his human half.

"So, what do you guys think?" he asked.

Sam started whisper-yelling at him. "Why'd you tell her?! It's bad enough the Guys in White are looking for you, but now you have this 'SHIELD' after you, and they sound way more powerful. What were you thinking?"

Tucker chimed in, "Yeah, dude, what was that? Just tell the random secret agent your deepest darkest secret and hope for the best?"

"Guys, I had no choice. She had all that stuff to blackmail me with, and think about it. If I agree, no more worrying about the Guys in White, or DALV, or VladCo. And I probably wouldn't need to sneak into Sam's room at night for medical attention." Danny looked pointedly at Sam and Tucker. They had been making their situation work for a year and a half, but getting help would be great.

Tucker turned to Sam. "You know, he has a point. How sweet would it be to not have to deal with those government goofballs or Vlad's scheming? Plus, all the awesome government technology we would get as part of Team Phantom." At the last sentence, his entire face lit us as he imagined all the upgrades he could get to his PDA.

Sam frowned. "I still don't like it. We can't trust any of the government agencies to keep their promises."

"Sam, I don't really have a choice. It's either join them, or risk getting turned in to the GIW. I'll get a contract or something, and I'll get all the details that I can about what kind of 'team' they're building. Okay?" As he spoke, Danny crossed the room to let the agent back into the room. Sam nodded.

Opening the door, Danny said, "I'm in."

* * *

Like I've said, expect sporadic posts. Busy life, school, work, yadda yadda yadda. Until next time! -PD44


	6. The Avengers Initiative

I would just like to thank you readers and commenters for being so wonderful :) Sorry about taking longer than usual, but I lost electricity for a while due to Hurricane Sandy. On the bright side, it's back on, and I'm out of school for a few days, so I can type more. On with the story! I own nothing!

* * *

Natasha finished typing her final report and sent it to Director Fury. As she packed her things, gathering the clothing and toiletries that she had brought for this mission from around the hotel room, she thought about the interview she had had with Danny earlier.

She had been surprised at the sheer power that the young teen possessed. Not only was he able to become invisible and intangible, fly, shoot ecto-beams, freeze things, duplicate himself, heal at a superhuman pace, and use something that he had referred to as a "Ghostly Wail", but he could do it every day while running on barely any sleep.

Because of the raw power Danny possessed, Natasha had recommended that he be added to the Avengers Initiative, and that he undergo SHIELD agent training to improve his abilities. (the kid was good, but sometimes his form made her cringe)

Checking over the room one last time, Natasha picked up her suitcase and left the room, headed to the lobby to check out.

* * *

Danny flew through the sky, headed toward the location of the Helicarrier. School had let out two weeks ago, which also happened to be when his file was approved and he was accepted as a SHILD agent and member of the Avengers.

Every day since then, he had visited the aircraft for training, both as a ghost and a human. It had taken some negotiation with Director Fury to keep his identity as a human on a need-to-know basis for all the agents on the Helicarrier, but the efforts paid off, and only the topmost agents were allowed full access to his file.

Currently, the only man training him was an unassuming, middle-aged man who went by Agent Coulson. The man didn't look like much, but he knew how to handle himself in just about any situation, even though he did turn into a bit of a fanatic when it came to Captain America.

Chuckling inwardly at the somewhat childish enthusiasm that Coulson had for his collectibles, Danny phased through the bottommost layer of the Helicarrier and into his usual training room. When he landed and looked around, the room was empty. Not normal. Flying intangibly through the other training rooms, Danny saw no other recruits training. Also not normal. He flew into the control room, where he had crashed landed three weeks earlier.

It seemed as if every person available was running around, panicking in the one room. Director Fury's scowling face was on a giant screen set into the wall, barking orders.

"-and find Romanov, now! I don't care where she is, you have my permission to blow up the whole damn building if it gets her out. Tell her Barton's been compromised, and have her track down Banner. I'm on my way to go handle Rogers, you get Stark. Make sure-" Directly in front of the shouting director's picture was Coulson, calmly jotting down notes in a small notepad. Fury finished shouting, and the screen went black.

Walking up to him, Danny said jokingly, "Hey, Coulson, what's going on? Did I miss something, or did everyone go crazy last night?"

The older man turned to face the teen, without a hint of humor on his face. "Something's happened. The Avengers Initiative has been called into effect."

* * *

Danny sat back in the jet, which was flying Agent Coulson and him to New York to pick up Tony Stark. Danny's parents had been told at the beginning of the summer that he had been picked for an internship at Stark Industries in Chicago, in order to cover for his absences. They were under the impression that he was taking the bus into the city every day. SHIELD had called them again to say that Danny had been chosen to work in New York City, and that he was being flown there via private jet, all expenses paid. Jack and Maddie had been thrilled to hear the news, and agreed to let him stay for as long as the program lasted.

Danny shifted around in his seat, tapping at the tablet he had been given. He would much rather have flown himself to New York, but, as Coulson had explained, he needed to read about all the other Avengers before he met them. Seeing as how he was going to meet Stark in less than two hours, he read that file first.

His first impression of Iron Man was that something similar would come into existence if Skulker and Technus went colorblind and merged their technology. Seriously, gold and crimson? The man looked like the magical flying robot of Gryffindor.

As he read, Danny grew more and more fascinated with Stark. He was obviously a genius, having created his Mark I suit and Arc Reactor in a cave with equipment barely any better than what could be found in a high school shop room. However, the man also seemed to have a ridiculous amount of personality flaws, and a tendency to get drunk while in the suit.

Arriving in New York, Agent Coulson and Danny made their way to Stark Tower. Flashing badges at the security checkpoints got them in Stark's personal elevator to the top floor, and as they rode to the top, Coulson called him. After several failed attempts and some indiscreet hacking, he finally picked up.

"Mr. Stark, we need to talk."

"You have reached the life-model decoy of Tony Stark, please leave a message."

"It's urgent."

"Then leave it urgently."

At that point, the elevator doors opened, and Coulson and Danny stepped out into what looked like a modern living room/bar/office. Stark and a red-haired woman who Danny assumed to be Pepper Potts were kneeling at a small table with champagne. Stark leapt up and pointed.

"Security breach!" Looking more closely at Danny, he said, "Hey, I didn't know SHIELD babysat."

Danny scowled.

Pepper jumped up, smiling warmly. "Phil, come in. And who's this?"

In the background, Tony said, "Phil? Umm, his first name is agent."

The agent broke into what may have been the first non-Captain America induced smile Danny had ever seen. "This is Danny, he's being trained. And we can't stay long."

Pepper redirected her smile to Danny, shaking his hand. "Hello Danny, I'm Pepper Potts, but call me Pepper. Please, come in, we're celebrating."

Tony jumped in at this point, saying "Which is why you can't stay."

Unphased, Coulson held out the file that he had been carrying, and said "We need you to look this over."

Stark gave him a look that said 'seriously?' and made no move to take the file. "I don't like to be handed things-"

"-which is good, because I love to be handed things, so let's trade." Pepper cut in, handing her champagne glass to Coulson and taking the file, and then handing the file to Tony while snatching his glass. Danny had to keep himself from laughing- this lady was too good at handling the billionaire. He wondered what she would do with Vlad.

"You know, my consulting hours are between eight and five every Thursday-" Stark began, still trying to get out of doing any work with the file.

Danny spoke up. "This isn't a consultation."

"Is this about the Avengers?" Pepper asked. As an afterthought, she added, "Which I know nothing about."

Stark wandered off to a futuristic looking computer terminal and plugged in the file. "I thought I didn't even qualify. Apparently I'm volatile; self obsessed; don't play well with others…"

Pepper looked like she was the one holding back a laugh now. "That I did know."

"This isn't about personality profiles anymore." Coulson said.

"Miss Potts? A moment?" Stark called. Pepper held up her index finger in the 'one moment' sign and walked over. She began conversing with Stark, murmuring arguments for why he should take this seriously. With a flick of his fingers, Stark sent the contents of the file flying up into the air, onto holographic computer screens. Danny could see videos of his future teammates in action, as well as some footage of himself.

Pepper and Tony continued to argue. When she leaned in to whisper what would happen if he finished his 'homework' of reading all the information on the files, Danny still caught every word with his super sensitive hearing. He was mildly disturbed, but Stark's face lit up like a Christmas tree, and he began to read.

Pepper trotted over to Coulson and Danny. "So any chance you're driving by LaGuardia?"

"We can drop you." Coulson said. As they left the room, Pepper and Coulson chatting like old friends, Danny turned to see Stark examining a holographic model of the Tesseract.

* * *

Could I please get some feedback about the scene with Tony, Pepper, Coulson, and Danny? I wasn't quite sure what to do there, but I really wanted Danny to follow Coulson around to recruit people so that he could meet Steve Rogers. Any reviews are greatly appreciated! -PD44

*edit note- thanks to Kindrid Spirit for pointing out that the line is "then leave it urgently"*


	7. Assembling the Team

Thanks for all the reviews, you lovely people, you! I own nothing, as usual. :)

* * *

Steve sat in the jet, quietly studying the person across from him.

The first thing that he noticed was that he was small. The guy was stick-skinny, and looked like a strong gust of wind would blow him away. His build reminded Steve of himself before he had become Captain America.

The next thing that he noticed was his age; judging from his lack of a beard, his fellow jet passenger couldn't have been more than fifteen years old.

Taking into account his size, age, and the SHIELD uniform that the kid was wearing, Steve couldn't help but worry for the teenager sitting across from him.

Leaning across the jet and holding out his hand for a shake, Steve broke the silence. "Hi, I'm Steve Rogers."

The kid shook his hand. "I'm Danny Fenton."

After another, shorter silence, Steve said, "So, Danny, what do you do for SHIELD?". He was hoping that the kid was just an intern or something, nothing too dangerous or high up.

"I've been training to be an agent of SHIELD for the past two weeks. And now that it's been activated, I'm a member of the Avengers Initiative," Danny said, happiness and some pride leaking into his voice.

Steve was baffled. The teen seemed completely at ease with having one of the most deadly jobs in the world. As far as he could tell, there was nothing special about Danny to make him a candidate for the Avengers. In fact, he looked like he was physically below-average. Steve's growing worry seeped into his voice. "How old are you?"

"Fifteen," Danny said nonchalantly, as if there were dozens of teenaged SHIELD agents running around. His calm tone contrasted with Steve's one of growing disbelief.

If it was possible, Steve's level of concern for Danny rose even more. He had thought that SHIELD was smart; why then, would they recruit a scrawny fifteen year-old to be a member of its most elite team? After several seconds of sputtering, which Danny looked like he was trying hard not to laugh at, Steve managed to ask, "Why?!"

The black-haired teen broke into a smile. "Didn't you get the file? It explains a lot about all of us."

Steve shook his head, still speechless at the thought of such a young person having such a dangerous job. Danny riffled around in the bag that sat next to him, pulled out what Steve thought was called a 'tablet', and turned it on. He passed it across the plane to the super soldier.

Steve took the piece of technology and experimentally tapped at the first file on the screen, labeled "Danny Phantom". As he read the information on the screen and watched the videos, Steve's face went from worried and confused to astonished. He knew that 2012 was drastically different from the 1940s, but having scientific proof that ghosts existed? He shook his head, remembering his bet with Fury. He owed the man ten dollars now.

Looking up from the tablet, Steve said, "So, which file is about you?"

Danny smiled. "You're reading it."

Steve blinked. The pictures of the ghost in the file definitely didn't match up with what Danny looked like. "You're a ghost?" he asked, confused.

"Half-ghost, actually. I'm not completely dead."

This explanation did nothing to help Steve's confusion. It made no sense; either you were dead, or you weren't. He wasn't sure what to say.

Danny looked at Steve's expression and began to explain more. "My parents are ghost hunters. They built a portal to the Ghost Zone, where most ghosts live. It didn't work the first time they plugged it in, so I thought it was safe to explore. I tripped inside, and wound up turning on the portal. We're not sure what happened, but it made me a half-ghost."

"Wow. What did your parents do about that?" Steve asked, curious about how ghost hunters would react to their own son being turned into what they hunted.

Danny looked sheepish now, rubbing the back of his neck and looking around. "Well, I sort of… didn't tell them." Steve stared, which caused Danny to talk more, his voice rising in pitch from his nervousness. "What?! I was freaked out, okay? One second, I was perfectly human, the next I was invisible and sinking through the floor! And they didn't exactly make trying to tell them easy. They hate my ghost half."

Steve kept quiet for a few more minutes, thinking. Then, realization dawned on him. Slowly, he asked, "Your parents are ghost hunters, right?"

Danny looked at him with guarded eyes. "Yes…?"

Steve continued, "And they hate your ghost half?"

"Yes."

"Your parents… They didn't hunt you, did they?" Steve asked, trying to convince himself that such a thing would never happen.

Danny looked at the floor and said nothing. Steve had his answer, and he was not happy. No parents should try to hurt their child, even if they don't know that they're doing it. He ground his teeth and thought furiously to himself that when their mission was over, he would help Danny. He was only a kid, after all.

* * *

Danny sat back after his conversation with Steve Rogers had ended. Steve went back to examining the information on the tablet, and asked Coulson a few questions. After the Q and A was done, Danny listened to the painful exchange between Coulson and his idol. When the senior agent said that he had watched the captain sleep, Danny seriously considered turning intangible and jumping out of the plane just to escape the awkwardness.

* * *

As Danny stepped out of the jet onto the Helicarrier, which for once was not in the air, he was greeted by a familiar face.

Smiling, he waved to the redhead walking his way. "Agent Romanov, what are you doing here? I thought that you left for Russia as soon as you were done with Amity."

She shrugged. "I got a call. I came back."

Coulson and the Captain stepped out of the plane now, following Danny. Coulson introduced the two. "Agent Romanov, Captain Rogers." He seemed rather proud and excited to be introducing the Captain to people, though he did his best not to show it.

The Captain nodded at her. "Ma'am."

"Hi," she said, unimpressed. She turned to Coulson. "They need you on the bridge; they're starting the face trace."

He nodded and walked off toward an entrance. "See you there."

Danny, Natasha, and Steve began walking together. Natasha spoke. "It was quite the buzz around here, finding you in the ice. We thought Coulson was going to swoon. Did he ask you to sign his Captain America trading cards yet?"

Steve looked confused. "Trading cards?"

Danny jumped in. He had tried to avoid talking to Steve after seeing how visibly upset he was about Danny's whole parent situation, but he couldn't resist. Grinning, he said, "They're vintage. He's very proud. Trust me, you'll hear about them soon enough, just like everyone else on the Helicarrier."

They kept walking and saw a middle-aged man in a brown jacket and pants with a purple shirt underneath. He seemed lost, and was looking around everywhere trying to figure out where to go. He stuck out like a sore thumb amongst the pilot uniforms and black suits busily running around the asphalt. From the pictures Danny had seen, he figured it was Bruce Banner.

Most people seemed scared of the doctor, due to his alter ego. Danny, however, was reminded of Princess Dora and her brother, whose magical amulets turned them into dragons when they got angry. Seeing that Dora was one of Danny's friends in the ghost zone, he didn't have any problem with Banner's 'condition'. The guy seemed as afraid of himself as everyone else was of him, and Danny was pretty sure that if the Hulk made an accidental appearance, he could handle it.

Smiling, he waved and said, "Doctor Banner, hi."

Banner looked somewhat confused at Danny's youth, but walked over and greeted him anyway. "Hi."

Steve greeted the doctor as well. "Word is you can find the cube."

Bruce looked around nervously. "Is that the only word on me?"

"It's the only word I care about," Steve said sincerely.

Natasha, who had been keeping her distance during the conversation, stepped in. "Gentlemen, you might want to step inside in a minute. It's going to get a little hard to breathe."

"Is this a submarine?" Steve wondered aloud.

"Really? They want me in a submerged pressurized metal container?" Bruce asked dryly, wandering to the edge. As the propellers began to spin, and the Helicarrier began to lift itself out of the ocean, Bruce grinned to himself. "Oh, no, this is much worse."

* * *

Inside the Helicarrier, Danny caught up with Bruce. "Doctor Banner?"

The physicist, who until this point had been pacing the main room and looking around, turned. "Yeah? Sorry, I didn't catch your name."

Danny held out his hand and introduced himself. "Danny Fenton."

For a moment, Bruce looked apprehensive at the thought of human contact, but he shook Danny's hand anyway. Danny continued to talk. "Doctor Banner, I know that you're nervous about being in the Helicarrier. But you don't need to worry. Everything will be fine. And even if it isn't, these people can handle themselves."

Bruce gave a half-hearted laugh. "Sure, sure. Why do they even have a kid like you here? It's not exactly the best place to spend your summer."

"I'm Danny Phantom, part of the Avengers," Danny said. It was weird just announcing his identity to a man he had met twenty minutes ago. However, considering that he knew Banner's secret, it was only fair that he knew his own.

"You're a ghost?" Bruce asked.

Danny was beginning to regret keeping his identity as a half-ghost on a need-to-know basis. The file on him made it seem like he was all dead, so he was going to have to explain this to all his new teammates. "Half ghost," he said. "Lab accident didn't kill me all the way. I'm still more powerful than a lot of other full ghosts, though."

Bruce looked thoughtful. After a moment's silence, and a quick glance around to make sure nobody was watching, he asked, "Do you think your ghost half could stop the Other Guy?"

Danny nodded. Bruce smiled. "I hope we don't have to test that." He walked away, but Danny thought that the man looked a little less nervous than before their conversation.

* * *

*Sorry to those who were hoping that Danny's secret would be kept from the other Avengers, but they are definitely on the 'need to know' level.

**For those thinking Danny should have done something more in the last chapter: As Coulson said, the visit had to be quick. And he was following Coulson around because nobody else on the Helicarrier really knew why a fifteen year old boy was there in the first place. –PD44


	8. Germany

Okay you guys, I am SOOOOOO sorry for taking this long. I'm still at the part where I had decided to *mostly* stick to the movie (I'll branch off soon) so I need to watch the movie and pause a million times while writing. So, it takes forever. And all my teachers seem to think that RIGHT NOW is the time for every single important test that they can give.

* * *

After talking to Bruce, Danny stepped back and watched the SHIELD agents bustling around during the first few minutes of takeoff. Maria Hill was standing in the center of the storm as usual, listing out long codes of numbers and letters for the lesser agents to remember and carry out. Danny caught her staring at him, and she quickly looked away. He wondered if as Fury's second in command, she knew who he was.

Looking around more, Danny saw Steve wandering around, clearly amazed at what he saw. When he walked up to Fury and handed him a ten dollar bill, Danny chuckled inwardly and wondered what bet the Captain had lost. Bruce, on the other hand, was shuffling around nervously, staying as far away from other people as possible. He, too, looked amazed, but the worry on his face masked most of it.

Director Fury turned from watching the agents and addressed Danny, Bruce, and Steve. "Gentlemen." Walking over to Bruce, he said "Doctor, thank you for coming."

"Thanks for asking nicely."

They began to talk about tracking down the Tesseract. Danny wondered if the Boo-merang would be any help, but thought against it when he realized that having a flying metal object of questionable assembly and stability smack into a cube of pure energy would probably be a bad idea. That, and it was impossible to re-program. He absent-mindedly rubbed the spot on the back of his head that the stupidly named tracking device always managed to hit.

Danny broke out of his daydreaming to see Natasha leading Bruce off towards the labs. He had heard that Bruce was the best scientist in the world when it came to Gamma radiation; Danny only hoped that he wasn't nearly as bad as his dad, and that there wouldn't be any explosions while the doctor was working on the Helicarrier.

Turning, he saw Coulson standing with Steve. He smiled. The agent had wasted no time in asking his idol to sign his vintage trading cards. When Coulson managed to turn the conversation painfully awkward again, Danny groaned inwardly. He was as bad talking with the Captain as Danny had been talking to Paulina in freshman year.

When one of the computers started beeping and its agent announced a hit on the face match, the increasingly one-sided conversation was cut mercifully short. "We got a hit. Sixty-seven percent match."

Another agent called out from across the room. "Wait, another match. Seventy-nine percent."

Danny and Coulson both walked over. "Where is he?" Danny asked.

The agent turned to answer, but paused for a moment upon seeing how young Danny was. Danny sighed inwardly, annoyed at all the weird looks. After a second, he replied, "Stuttgart, Germany. 28 Koningstrasse. He's not exactly hiding."

Fury called out from his spot on the floor. "Captain? Phantom? You're up."

* * *

Steve and Danny headed towards the jets, planning what to do. A lot of the SHIELD agents had seemed confused that Fury was telling nobody in particular that Phantom had to go, but they shrugged and continued their work.

Even though he had seen the power Phantom possessed, Steve still felt compelled to protect his younger team member. "So, Danny, do you have any plans for how we could take down Loki?"

Shaking his head, Danny replied, "No. It's not like I can just suck him into a thermos or anything."

Confused, Steve asked, "Was that a reference to something?"

Danny shook his head again. "It's a piece of ghost hunting equipment. It's shaped like a soup thermos, but it catches and stores ghosts."

Still somewhat confused, Steve said, "Okay then. Well, if you didn't think of anything else, I was thinking that I could take on Loki and you could get the civilians to safety. He's in the middle of the city, so there's going to be a crowd. We need to make sure nobody gets hurt in the crossfire."

Inwardly, Danny sighed, but he agreed to take the boring job. They continued to discuss strategies for defeating Loki while causing minimal damage. When they reached the plane, he muttered "Goin' ghost," shifted to his ghost form, and flew off in the direction of Germany.

* * *

Arriving in Germany, Danny saw a mass of people surrounded by duplicates of Loki. All the Lokis were dressed in some sort of green leather armor, with helmets topped off by curved horns. Ignoring them, Danny began to do what he and Steve had discussed on the way to the jet. Turning invisible and intangible, he started grabbing random people and phasing them out of the crowd and several blocks away, while Loki(s) gave his(their?) villain speech.

He heard the quiet whoosh of jet engines in the distance; Steve was getting close. Danny was about to grab more people when he realized that Loki was now addressing an elderly man who was standing, rather than kneeling. Loki raised his spear, and just as he shot a beam of energy at the man, Danny put an ecto-shield around the front of the entire crowd.

The beam of energy bounced off the shield and hit Loki in the stomach. He was thrown back into the face of the museum, making a dent in the brick façade. Bits of the wall rained down on him, scattering dust everywhere. All around the crowd, his duplicates flickered and faded out of existence.

The crowd looked at Danny, too shocked to move. Behind him, Loki began to stir.

Keeping the shield up, Danny began to split the group up and evacuate the civilians. "You guys, go that way. This group, head over there. Everyone else, move that way. Don't run or panic. Tell everyone else you see on the streets to move with you. Get as far from the museum as possible."

When he was done talking and gesturing for everyone to start evacuating, most of the crowd stared blankly at him. Danny felt the urge to hit himself in the forehead. He was in Germany. It made sense that the people spoke German.

Just when he was about to start miming what he wanted everyone to do, one woman piped up from the middle of the crowd. She was dressed beautifully in a black evening gown, with her hair pinned up and her face carefully made up. She was also covered in dust and looked scared and confused. "Danny Phantom?" she asked in a heavily accented voice. Danny nodded. The woman accepted this, and began to translate what Danny had just said. The crowd began to disperse. Shooting a smile of gratitude at the woman, Danny turned to face Loki.

The trickster god was in the process of getting up after having been blasted by his own weapon. Looking around the street, which was scattered with bricks, high heels, ripped pieces of clothing, and trampled dropped clutches, Danny spotted the spear. Diving to the ground, he picked it up and flew toward Loki.

The man grimaced at him. "I was not aware that your pathetic planet has the aid of the undead," he snarled. "It seems a waste of your time. What do they do for you?"

Ignoring his comments, Danny said, "Give it up, Loki. I have your only weapon, and SHIELD agents are on the way."

Loki cocked his head to the side. "I sense the powers of frost within you, yet you are not of Jotunheim. You are not a sorcerer, and you lack a Draugr's disregard for mortal beings. What are you?"

"I'm Danny Phantom."

The trickster god looked surprised, though he hid it well. "The Midgardians have you on their side? They have a powerful ally indeed."

Just as Danny was about to ask how someone from a dimension other than the ghost zone could have heard of him, he heard someone calling his name. Turning, he saw Steve sprinting his way.

"Loki! We have you surrounded. Give up now, and this won't have to turn any uglier," Steve said. Danny thought he would have come off as a lot more commanding if he wasn't dressed in a spangly unitard.

Stony faced, Loki said, "So be it." He raised his palms to Steve and Danny, and his armor flickered out of existence. Steve pulled out a pair of handcuffs and snapped them onto Loki's wrists. As they lead him to the now landed jet, the trio was startled by AC/DC's "Shoot to Thrill" being blasted out of its speakers.

Iron Man rocketed out and around a building, landing heavily beside the jet. He straightened and looked around. In a mechanical sounding voice that still managed to be joking, he said, "Hey guys, did I miss all the fun?"

* * *

Again, sorry for taking so long. Thanksgiving break's coming up, so I should get some time to write. I'm starting to not need to go by the script anymore, so it should go faster. Everything's planned out, I just need to get it onto the computer. –PD44


	9. Loki

I own nothing!

* * *

Tony, Steve, and (human) Danny paced the jet, with Tony still in his Iron Man suit and Steve still dressed as Captain America. Every few seconds, one of them would glance at Loki. He almost seemed smug, sitting quietly in handcuffs and staring at the wall.

His quiet calm reminded Tony of how dangerous he really was. He could tell that the trickster god was plotting _something_. Nobody should have been able to defeat him so quickly, without help. Especially not a teenager.

Tony looked over to Danny. Pulling himself out of his quiet musings, he decided it was time to entertain himself. Grinning, he said, "So, Casper, how'd you almost die?"

The teen's shocked face was priceless. "You- but- I…" he sputtered. He may have been wearing a SHIELD uniform, but he certainly didn't sound like a SHIELD agent. Danny finally collected himself, looking defeated. "How'd you know? The file doesn't say anything about that."

Clapping him on the shoulder, Tony said, "Computer genius. Remember?"

Steve shot him a disapproving glare. "You hacked a top secret government agency?"

"As a matter of fact, I did," he replied, looking (and feeling) cheerfully proud of himself. "And who taught you about hacking? I didn't think that they had computers back in the Stone Age."

Reddening slightly, Steve mumbled something about computer classes. Tony flashed another toothy grin and turned back to Danny. "So, how did it happen? I'm simply _dying_ to know." He chuckled at his own joke, while the teen groaned.

"Lab accident," Danny answered. He seemed annoyed at having to explain this, probably because he had gone over it so many times before.

"That's right, your parents are monster catchers. One of their inventions blew up on you?" As he talked, Tony pulled his phone out and began flicking through information he had been going over before getting called out to Germany. Ever since he was visited by Danny and Coulson, he had been wondering why a high ranking SHIELD agent was running around with a kid. While reading the file on Danny Phantom, he had remembered that the only face match to the ghost was Danny Fenton. Tony had almost hit himself when he realized how similar the name Danny _Fenton_ was to Danny _Phantom. _That, and the fact that the two looked pretty much identical when you took out hair and eye color as a factor. He couldn't believe that nobody else had figured it out that way.

Danny grumbled. "Ghost hunters. And sort of. It was more of an electric shock than an explosion."

"Huh. What's with the jumpsuits?" He had just gotten back to the part he had left off at- something about the mayor hiring ghost consultants. There was a newspaper article with a picture, showing a couple that Tony assumed to be Danny's parents.

A thoughtful look crossed Danny's face. "They're supposed to be for safety, but I'm not sure if they own any other clothing at this point. They spend most of their time in the lab. I think that they each have about one non-spandex outfit apiece."

The plane fell into silence once more. Tony continued to zip through newspaper articles and top secret security footage on his phone. Watching one clip, which was marked as being the highest security level, he burst out laughing. Between snorts of laughter, he choked out, "I gotta hand it to you, kid, you know how to make an entrance."

Danny groaned and rolled his eyes, but Steve didn't seem to get the joke. "What's so funny?"

Still shaking with laughter, Tony held out his phone and replayed the video he had just watched. It was the security video taken the day Danny had crashed into the Helicarrier, complete with all the chaos and confusion that ensued.

Steve looked torn between confusion, disapproval, and amusement. "Who's the ghost with the flaming green hair?" he asked.

Before Danny could answer, he was interrupted by several flashes of lightning outside the plane. Tony turned to see Loki looking almost frightened. "What's the matter, reindeer games, scared of a little lightning?"

Ignoring the taunt, the trickster god said, "I'm not overly fond of what follows."

* * *

Danny heard a dull _thud_ on the roof of the plane. That couldn't be good. "I'll go check it out," he offered. Changing into his ghost form, he prepared to phase through the top of the plane to get a look at the roof.

Suddenly, the end of the aircraft was ripped open. A tall, blond man wearing medieval-looking armor and holding a hammer stepped inside. Spotting Loki, he lunged to grab him, but Danny put up an ecto-shield between the plane's passengers and the stranger.

The man roared and pounded on the shield with his fists. "LOKI!"

Danny continued to separate the man from everyone else. Behind him, Steve yelled, "We have to get this guy off the plane! We have no idea what he's capable of, or who he even is!" Danny turned to see Steve putting on a parachute, and Tony putting on his helmet.

Looking at the new man again, Danny saw him raise his hammer and bring it down on his shield.

The ecto-energy couldn't take it. It shattered, destroying the plane in the process. Danny, Steve, Tony, Loki, the pilots, and the man in armor were all thrown outwards.

* * *

Luckily, the pilots and Steve all had parachutes on, and Tony had his suit. Not overly concerned about the newcomer, Danny flew over and grabbed Loki by his wrists as they fell.

Over his earpiece, Danny heard Fury shouting, "What the hell just happened? We got reports of a disturbance over the plane, and then it blew up!"

In response, Danny said, "I'm not sure what it was. Some guy landed on the plane and tried to take Loki. I've got him now, and Steve and the pilots are parachuting down. I think Stark's going after whoever it was. I'll keep flying Loki to the Helicarrier."

Hearing Fury's confirmation, Danny ascended into the clouds carrying the silent trickster god. Once they were out of sight of the others, Loki spoke.

"So, I finally get to meet Danny Phantom, conqueror of the Ghost Zone."

* * *

I am SOOOOOO sorry that this took so long. And that it's a cliff hanger. And that this is an author's note and not more story. But there have been a million things over the past month keeping me from writing. This chapter was actually made at about three different times, rather than all at once like usual. I will try, try, try to post another chapter within a week or so. Don't be afraid to PM me if I get lazy! –PD44


	10. A Conversation

Because it's been so long, here's a recap:

Once they were out of sight of the others, Loki spoke.

"So, I finally get to meet Danny Phantom, conqueror of the Ghost Zone."

* * *

Danny looked down at Loki, his eyes flashing a brighter green. "How do you know me? Or about the Ghost Zone?"

The trickster god only smiled. "You think Midgard is the only realm aware of the land of Lady Hel? How childish."

Talking through his teeth in annoyance, Danny replied, "It's not hell, it's the Ghost Zone. And how am I the conqueror?"

Quietly, Loki said "When the King Draugr, Pariah Dark, began to rise from his eternal sleep, the other realms readied for war. Asgard, in particular, began to build up its stockpile of weapons and armor. But then, as if from nowhere, another being rose up and defeated the terrible King Draugr. His second reign ended before it could truly begin. Naturally, the other realms were curious. There were feasts in your honor for many days. Most were glad to have avoided the conflict. Now, you are well-known throughout the Nine Realms as Danny Phantom, He Who Conquered Pariah Dark."

For a few seconds, there was silence, save for the wind. After thinking, Danny spoke up. "But it wasn't all me. I had tons of other ghosts helping me with Pariah's Armies. Plasmius was the one who locked him back inside the sarcophagus. I wouldn't have even lasted as long as I did if I didn't have my parents' suit enhancing my powers."

"But you faced the King Draugr, something few others could have done. For that, you are credited with defeating him. Even if you did have help from your _parents_." The last word was half-snarled, a complete change from the quiet, even tone that had come before it.

Danny frowned. "What's wrong with my parents?"

At this, Loki laughed. "You think the other Draugrs don't gossip? The dead are dreadful at keeping secrets. They talk about you and how your worthless parents didn't even notice that their own son had died by their hands. How they foolishly live in the same house as one of the creatures that they moronically pursue. How they are utterly baffled when all their equipment picks up on you. How they would give anything to rip you, their own son, apart _molecule by molecule_." He threw down the last words, stressing them; somehow, he knew that it was exactly what Danny's parents had said on more than one occasion.

Stoically staring ahead, Danny said "They wouldn't hurt me if they knew who I was."

Amusement crept into the Trickster God's tone now. "Would they? I've heard of your little alternate realities where you're accepted. How very sweet of them to completely ignore the fact that the very thing that they crave information on is right under their noses. In those realities, they knew for days, at most. But who knows what may happen beyond that? It starts with one innocent little test. Some blood, perhaps. A sample of your energy. If they knew what you really were, they would slowly turn you into their own little experiment. You would be their lab rat in no time."

Involuntarily, Danny shuddered. Whether he knew it or not, Loki had just described some of his most horrific nightmares. Trying to avoid further conversation, he stayed silent.

After several minutes of flying in silence, so quietly that he was barely audible, the trickster god spoke. "I know how it feels, to be separate from one's parents. From one's peers. To be overshadowed and outshone by a sibling. To feel utterly alone, lacking others like you within the dimension you call home.

"You do not belong with either world. There is too much of each side within you for you truly belong on one side. Just as I belong neither on Asgard or Jotunheim.

"I know how it feels to possess the powers of frost.* The beautiful energy within you, longing to be freed, to reach out and crystallize everything. Such breathtaking beauty, that is so wholly destructive. The magic of ice is a force to be reckoned with."

As he spoke, his quiet tone grew, a fire lighting itself in his eyes. "Together, with my magic and your cold core, we could be unstoppable. Together, we could become great, and finally claim our places amongst the kings of old. Together, we can rule those who once scorned us!" The last sentence was almost shouted.

* * *

Silence returned to the pair. As they flew, a looming shape appeared in the distance. Heading towards it, Danny confirmed that it was the Helicarrier. Turning himself and the Trickster God intangible, he flew through the metal walls, straight to the heart of the ship where the gigantic (though slightly ridiculous and excessive) glass prison was.

Dropping his charge inside the cell, Danny slipped out and landed quietly on the metal catwalk outside of it. Facing the god, he said, "You're right. We do have a lot in common. You helped me realize that tonight."

Loki smiled.

Danny continued, "And I do think that we could be powerful together. But there's one difference between us that will always make me different from you."

The smile vanished.

"I don't want power. I don't want to rule. I just want to be accepted. My friends and sister care about me, and I know that my parents would, too, if I told them about myself. I may not be happy with everything in my life right now, but I would never kill for personal gain." Danny turned and began to leave. Pausing in the doorway, he added, "And for the record, you remind me of one serious fruit loop that I know." With that, he left.

* * *

Alone in the cell, Loki stood watching the camera that was aimed directly at him. He smiled, knowing that his plan would work. In less than a day, his forces would attack the Helicarrier and retrieve him, in the process releasing the Hulk and destroying the entire SHIELD headquarters. Nothing could stop him.

Thinking about the Ghost Child, a shadow of a frown passed over his face. It was such a pity that he couldn't convince the young halfa to join his ranks. Such potential, wasted. But the confidence that he had spoken with told the trickster god that he would fight until the very end to protect his friends and family.

The dark-haired man shook his head. The Ghost Boy was a lost cause. Remembering this, he sat down on the floor of the cell, trying to figure out what exactly a "fruit loop" was and why he resembled one.

* * *

*heh heh anyone else watch Adventure Time? Remember when Finn wore the Ice King's crown in the alternate timeline created by Prismo? POWER OF FROOOST! POWER OF FROOOST! XD (for those expecting an actual footnote, sorry for making you scroll)

I AM SO SORRY THAT I NOW APPARENTLY TAKE FOREVER TO WRITE THINGS. However, in my defense, I never knew the joys of anime/manga until a few weeks ago. Or how addicting such material could be. And for that matter, Loki is a pain in the ass to write. He's so articulate, and it's difficult! –PD44


End file.
